Electrical power supply systems are used to provide power from a source of electrical power such as an electric utility, generator, solar power system or the like to a load. The electrical power supply system may be configured to perform functions such as disconnecting the load from the source of electrical power under certain conditions, regulating the power signal supplied to the load, converting direct current (DC) signals to alternating current (AC) signals, converting AC signals to DC signals, and combining power signals from different sources of electrical power. To conserve energy, electrical power supply systems should be configured to reduce losses when providing power from the source to the load.
The need exists for improved electrical power supply systems for providing power from a source to a load.